Dragon tales of Gotham
by Sjannie
Summary: Prince Richard Grayson is ready to marry but gets kidnapped by a Red dragon. Former prince Jason Todd is doing a favour for his friend though she could have told him that a Red dragon was after the weapon too. Third Prince Tim shouldn't have followed his friend he thinks as he watches the dragon coming closer. The fourth prince of Gotham, Damian Wayne finds himself a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon tales of Gotham**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

The Prince and The Dragon

Once upon a time there was a boy named Richard Grayson but everyone called him by his nickname Dick. He and his parents travelled around the world to perform. But when they were in Gotham an accident happened and his Parents died. None of the other performers could take him in. But there was a man in the crowd that watched the show who was the richest of them all. The king of Gotham, Brue Wayne, took the child in. Prince Richard Grayson grew up to be a handsome man who could make all the women in the kingdom and far beyond fall in love with him. But this prince of Gotham wasn't only handsome, he was kind, loyal and trustworthy. Who was the lucky girl that would marry him? That was Barbara Gordon the daughter of the general of the army James Gordon. It was an arranged marriage but both of them agreed to it. They had been childhood friends ever since they met and they deeply care about each other and they knew this was their duty so they stood together at the altar ready to give the I do's.

But there is one thing you do not know yet. Because in this world there do not only live humans but also other creatures: dwarfs, elves, dragons, witched and wizards. That's right in this world magic exists and magical creatures to. Not only the neighbouring countries like Metrapolis or Star have heard the rumours about the handsome prince Richard who even rivalled the king in looks, charisma and manners. The magical creatures did to. Just like a big red dragon who at the day of prince Richard's wedding appeared from the sky and took Prince Richard away from his to be. Everyone was in shock and before they could attempt anything the dragon already vanished behind the clouds. The king was furious and worried and for days and nights long the whole kingdom was searching. But they didn't find the dragon. The red dragon was named Starfire by the people who saw her because she always breathed fire in the night bright like a star. According to rumour she never stayed in one place for long like she was running away from something or searching for something. It seemed unlike the rest of her kind she didn't have a home. The people of Gotham didn't find their prince. But Lady Barbara didn't give up. She together with her horse went on a journey to find her childhood friend and slay the evil dragon.

While everyone was worrying and looking for prince Richard, the man in question was trying to not anger the dragon because he didn't want to be eaten. It seemed like they had flown for hours. They must be far away from Gotham. Richard thought the dragon would never rest and he was getting very cold because it was already night. But then the dragon descended and flew into a cave. Since the dragon brought him in the cave he had a staring contest with it which the beast won. The dragon had beautiful green eyen and a beautiful red skin colour. The prince had a thing for the colour red.

''Why did you bring me here?'' The prince asked but the dragon just kept staring at him.

''Can you not talk or can you not understand me?'' The prince asked.

The dragon just kept staring at him, then the dragon slowly creeps forward and the prince thinks this is it. The mouth of sharp teeth come closer towards his head but the mouth doesn't open to bite his head of no the dragon puts its lips on his and kisses him. Before the prince can progress it the dragon gets enveloped in a blinding light and Prince Richard has to close his eyes. When the light has vanished he slowly opens his eyes. But he doesn't find a dragon in front of him but a young woman. A beautiful young woman with long red hair and green eyes. She explains that she is a princess of Tamaran and got transformed in a dragon by her sister in an effort to not let her get the throne. To break the spell she needed to kiss prince charming and rumour said prince Richard was the most charming prince of all.

''Please call me Dick.'' The prince asked of the princess. ''What is your name?''

''It is Koriand'r but you can call me Kori.'' The princes responded.

To apologize for kidnapping him the princess would accompany prince Dick back to his kingdom. On their way towards it they got to know each other better and eventually fell in love. Along their way they cross paths with Lady Barbara who is really happy to see her childhood friend again. Alive and safe. Prince Dick introduces her to Kori and Barbara scolds the lady for kidnapping her future husband. Barbara is a smart woman and she immediately while accompanying them back to Gotham notices what the two are feeling for each other and like a true friend she gave them her blessing. She also helped her friend convincing his father, the king and then nothing stood in their way. Prince Richard Grayson of Gotham Married Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran who soon would become queen as she defeated her sister in battle and took the throne. Together with her prince she ruled it fairly and later it would be passed down to their child Mar'i Grayson. And that is the end of the first Dragon tale of Gotham.

* * *

 **Author's note**

What do you think? Do you like it? I really had fun trying a different writing style. Does it make you think of fairy tales?

I read a story about Bruce being a dragon and then I thought about dragons and the batfamily and I got this idea. I also had the idea of someday doing an arranged marriage au fanfic but as you can see I also kind of put that one in here. This story will have 4 chapters and each of them will be about one of the four male robins. So next up is Jason.

I know I could have made an individual fanfic of this chapter alone with a lot more dialogue and detail and storytelling but I had this idea to make a short fanfic about it and I thought if I drag it out to much my motivation to write it will disappear. But if anyone is interested in writing a much longer version of this with more chapters I would love to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon tales of Gotham**

The former Prince and The Dragon

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

Former Prince Jason Peter Todd of Gotham is currently climbing up a mountain. Yes he could have taken the walking route instead of climbing but that would take much longer and he doesn't have much time. He has left Gotham behind him and is now searching for his own path. Not believing in the king, Bruce Wayne and his values anymore. He can now be hired to do certain tasks for clients. But right now he is doing someone he knows a favour. Technically he is doing all of mankind a favour. But they don't know that. His friend Essence, who once was his sort of girlfriend, said that there is a weapon that cannot fall in the wrong hands or all of mankind will be in danger. A dragon who has been terrorising Gotham for years is after it too. The black dragon is called black mask. Because the colour of his scales on his head are black. So former second prince of Gotham Jason Todd went on a journey to search for the weapon. It would have been easier if his friend Essence told him what kind of weapon it was but never mind. Former Prince Jason Todd will figure it all out by himself.

He has to retrieve the weapon for his friend since a magician so many years ago made a spell around it so that only a human can retrieve it. That is why his friend Essence asked Jason to do it. Than you would think the dragon Black Mask can never get it since he is not Human. And you will be correct. But the dragon has humans under his command so...

While former prince Jason Todd is climbing the mountain he hears something approaching and he gets almost blown away by the wind as a red dragon soars through the sky going for the top of the mountain.

 _Great another dragon is after the weapon. Didn't the dragon get the memo it can't retrieve it. Just my luck._ Former prince Jason thinks.

When he has finally arrived on the top of the mountain he cannot spot any dragons in the sky or around the ground he is standing on. Jason follows the map he got from his friend Essence towards the weapon. When he gets closer to the supposed place of the weapon he notices footprints of other people and immediately makes his footsteps more silent and sneaks around.

Former prince Jason Todd finds multiple people with black masks on trying to get the weapon. It seems like it is protected by a second spell so that not just any human can touch it but by seeing the wizard the black masked men brought with them that spell will soon be broken. Former Prince Jason sneaks forward before the spell is broken and before the men can get it he hits one of them on the head with his sword and punches the wizard who loses conscious. He fights against the ten of them. Not a fair fight. He manages to defeat four of them but when former prince Jason made the 4th one go down a fifth one sneaked up on him. Before the fifth one can pierce former prince Jason with his sword the person gets hit in the head by an arrow. The shooter is a beautiful woman with long red hair in a phony tail. From the sidelines she shoots arrows that help Former prince Jason defeat the other five men.

''I could have handled them on my own.'' Former second prince Jason of Gotham says as all the men are laying on the ground. The woman has beautiful green eyes and red hair that in a way remind him of his brother's wife.

 _No he is not jealous. How could you even think that?_ Are Former prince Jason Todd's thoughts.

The woman gives a smiles as she laughs. It is a nice sound. ''Yeah sure keep on believing that.'' She shakes her head as she puts her bow away.

''You think you should really do that?'' Jason says as he assesses the woman. The woman is very muscular in comparison to your everyday type of woman. But she looks even stronger than Lady Barbara and that is saying something.

''I don't think you are a threat.'' The red haired woman replies.

''I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended.'' The former Prince says as he takes the weapon which appears to be a bow from its place and faces the woman again. Jason is able to take the weapon because of his All-Caste training.

''So what are you doing here?'' The former Prince asks the woman with red hair.

''Just travelling.'' She says as she turns around and walks away. Former Prince Jason waits for a few minutes before climbing down the mountain again. When he is down the mountain and on his horse he suddenly feels the wind around him getting stronger, he can spot a black dragon coming his way.

 _Just great._ The former prince thinks.

He takes out his own bow, not that it would do much good, maybe he should use the weapon instead. But before he can decide the black dragon is being hit by a red one. Jason hears them roaring and fighting and can feel the heat from their fire where he is sitting on his horse. He decides it is now time to bail and makes his horse take him in the opposite direction. The former Prince hears a loud boom and the sound of something big hitting the ground and a loud cry. He guesses one of the dragons is defeated. He hopes the red one was just trying to keep the black one out of its territory and not that the red dragon is looking for the weapon too.

But then that thought goes out of the window as a big shadow falls over him. When former prince Jason looks up he can see the red dragon flying above him. He thinks he might be able to hide in the forest, maybe find a cave that the dragon can't reach but like the dragon can read his mind it breathes a little line of fire before the former prince so that he has to turn. But former prince Jason doesn't give up easily and lets his horse jump over it. He then goes into the forest where the dragon is circling above him. Apparently it doesn't want the whole forest to be burned because it doesn't breaths fire everywhere. So that is one thing he has going for him. Former prince Jason finds a small cave and hides himself there. He ties his horse to a three. If he leaved Jason is surely done for. He will just have to wait for tomorrow and see if the dragon is still there. But after a few hours he doesn't spot it anymore. Former prince Jason rests for a while but tenses when he suddenly hears something behind him.

 _It cannot be the dragon right?_ He thinks.

He takes a fighting stance with his sword in his hand.

''Easy there.'' A Woman's voice says as the beautiful woman from before appears from out of the shadows with her hands up in the air.

''You again? Let me guess you are just travelling.'' Former Prince Jason snorts. The woman nods as she comes closer to him. Now that she is closer he can see she has not only a bow but also a sword and a very big axe on her. How could he have not noticed that before? How could she have ever carried that all the way down the mountain? Former prince Jason begins to see that something is wrong.

He narrows his eyes as she comes even closer. All his instincts are screaming that this woman is dangerous. The woman suddenly dashes forward and she is fast. She makes a grab for him which he dodges and he swings his sword at her but she bows down so he misses and then the woman turns around and kicks him. The force of her kick shoves him against a tree and he lets out a groan. He then stands up again .

''You really have stamina.'' The beautiful red haired woman says.

''Why thank you.'' The former prince fights her and even can land a few hits but it doesn't seem to do much damage to her until eventually she has him on the ground. She holds him there while she takes weapon from him. Jason glares at her.

''You are pretty strong for a human.'' The woman comments.

 _For a human?_

''And what are you suppose to be then?'' Former prince Jason says because he has never met a human woman so strong.

She smiles but doesn't answer him.

''What are you planning with that weapon?'' He asks. ''Are you going to hurt mankind with it?''

The woman eyes him as she slowly steps away from Jason so that she is not holding him down anymore.

'' I am not hurting mankind with this. Mankind will destroy themselves anyways.'' The red haired woman says as she turns her back on him.

 _Wrong move._ Is what the former prince thinks as he stands up and tries to hit her with his fist. He needs that weapon, he needs to give it to Essence. But the woman turns around in a blink of an eye and catches his punch. She then forces him on his knees.

''I admire your resolve.'' The woman says as she smirks and something in her eyes shine. ''But I cannot let you have this weapon. It is dangerous in the hands of a human.''

''My friend isn't human.'' Jason returns.

The woman raises an eyebrow and then lets out a small laugh.

''You are not going to give up are you?''

''Nope.'' The former prince returns popping the p. The woman shakes her head in disbelief. That is the last thing Jason sees as he loses consciousness from being exhausted.

When he wakes up he is at the edge of the forest. He can see his horse who is a few meters away in front of him. He can feel that he is lying on something. It is not the ground because it is not hard enough. But it isn't exactly soft either. It is warm. Slowly he opens his eyes and they widen in shock when he finds himself lying on the tail of the Red dragon from earlier. The dragon is smiling at him and gently uses her tail to put him on the ground.

''Finally you are awake. Now I can finally go.'' The dragon says and proceeds to stretch her wings.

''These roads are dangerous for young handsome men like you all alone, after all.'' With that the dragon flies away leaving a stunned Former Prince Jason Todd behind.

''Did that Dragon just flirt with me?''

And that is the end of the second dragon tale of Gotham. But it is not the end for the story between Former second prince Jason Todd and the mysterious Red dragon. No it is the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi! Thank you for reading chapter two. Did you enjoy it? This chapter is way longer than it was supposed to be. But I hope you enjoyed it. In the beginning I tried making it have the same writing style as the first chapter but since this chapter has a different structure and style then the first chapter that didn't really go that well. So after I wrote most of it I went back and reread it and tried changing little things to have it still gives a little bit of that Fairy tale vibe. I don't know If I have succeeded with that though.

In the first chapter Kori was at first supposed to be a woman who could transform in a dragon or the other way around. But in the end I decided I liked the idea that she was transformed by her sister more. But I did like the idea of a woman being able to transform into a dragon. I thought who in the DC universe would fit that idea with? I thought about the amazons. Because this chapter was about Jason I decided to use Artemis Grace from Rebirth. Then I though what I could write about them and this chapter is the result. If you like the ship Artemis X Jason than you might also like my other fanfic kiss.

Next chapter will be Tim but he will have to share some of the spotlight with a certain someone. Can you guess who is will be based on chapter one and two? The third chapter will look more like this chapter than the first one in terms of writing style and structure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon tales of Gotham**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

The Prince, The servant & The dragon.

The third prince of Gotham, Timothy Jackson Drake, formerly known as the son of the duke Jack Drake, is now known as the third prince of Gotham. His story begins when after his parents died the king, Bruce Wayne, took him in. He is now the first in line of the throne since second prince Jason Todd is death and the first prince of Gotham, prince Richard Grayson is now the king of Tamaran and is helping his wife ruling it. To being able to marry Koriand'r he had to give up his right to the throne of Gotham.

The third Prince of Gotham, Timothy Drake, is currently following his friend and servant, Stephanie Brown who works as a maid in the castle, out of the safe walls of the capital. Ever since the second prince Jason died after he went out alone the king has forbidden his son to go out of the walls that protect Gotham and the castle. But since Stephanie claimed sitting still in the city the whole time feels suffocating she thought it would be nice to go outside the walls. To feel the wind against your skin and see another serenity. So they are following a way out Stephanie has found without the guards noticing it. Tim should really tell king Bruce about the security issues in his kingdom. Last night dragons fought above the Kingdom and Stephanie saw something falling down.

''How exciting would it be if it was a real dragon, Tim?'' She says with sparkles in her eyes. Prince Tim said it wasn't a good idea and Miss Stephanie responded it is a fun and exciting a idea. And with that the third prince of Gotham couldn't argue. He has been fanatic about the magical creatures in the world, reading every book about them. But he has never seen one before except the magician friend of the king named Zatana and Diana Prince, a woman who can turn into a dragon. Or was it the other way around? It doesn't matter. The point is that the prince has read about them and has always heard stories from others and the young prince has always wondered how a dragon in real life, up close would look like. How would it act? Are the books telling the truth? Can dragons understand human language? So in the end his curiosity won and so Prince Timothy is following his friend who really should not know how to sneak out of the city. On the other hand he heard his two older brother used to do it all the time.

So after they left the city walls they walk towards the mountain where they deduced the dragon would have gone to after it landed in the fields. They can clearly see the spot where it fell. But it is not there anymore. The soldiers said it would have probably flown away and no one saw it because it was dark. But to Prince Tim and his friend Stephanie that didn't seem likely. Not only because Miss Stephanie saw the dragon make a very long fall but also because of the place where the dragon made contact with the ground. It must have been a hard fall. They thought it might have not been able to fly away because it was injured and sought refuge somewhere. That is what they have placed their hope in. They see track marks around the fields towards the mountains and they follow it. Slowly they make their way up the mountain. They end up in a open space between the forest with grass.

''Are you sure it is here?'' Stephanie Brown, the prince's servant and friend asks.

''It has to be. The tracks lead to this place.'' The third prince answers. Suddenly the prince moves his head to the left and his friend looks at the same direction. They hear something. Maybe it is the rustling of the leaves they think. They feels a shiver down their spine and feel like they are being watched. Maybe following a maybe injured dragon wasn't such a good idea after all. Suddenly a thing jumps from out of the shadows in front of them and the dragon is in Stephanie's face. The prince's friends screams in shock and the dragon takes a step back and growls showing its teeth, it's very _very_ sharp teeth. The prince and his friend swallow as they stare at the dragon who is standing ready to attack. It is small. Smaller than they expected. It is also black with brown eyes.

It is circling around them. The Prince and his friend take a step back and the eyes of the dragon narrow. They hold their hands up in the air but it seems to only scare the dragon into attacking them. It pounces on them and they can evade it just in time by jumping out of its way. It crashes into a bush and turns around to face them again while growling again. It is then, when the prince looks from his place lying on the ground that he notices that one of the wings of the dragon is hurt. It is torn.

''It is hurt.'' He whispers to himself.

''What?'' His friend, Stephanie asks as she runs towards him and helps him up.

''The dragon it really is injured, look at its wings.'' The prince says as he points towards the spot where the dragon's wings are torn.

''Oh it must hurt.'' Stephanie says as she takes a step closer wanting to help the dragon but the dragon growls again and starts circling them again. Tim takes a hold of her arm and moves her back.

''It must think we are a threat.'' He deduces.

''We are not a threat I want to help it.'' Stephanie argues.

''I know that but I don't know if the dragon can understand us.'' The prince responds.

''Than we must figure something out. You are smart right?'' His friends looks at him. The prince gets lost in thought as his friend slowly moves forward with her hands up.

''Easy there we are not here to hurt you.'' She says. She lifts her skirt a little bit and takes out her hidden dagger. The dragon snarls.

''I don't think that is getting the right message across.'' The prince comments and his friend, Stephanie rolls her eyes at him and mutters that she is not done yet. She places the dagger on the ground and the dragon looks at it. She then kicks it away. The dragon looks confused.

''See? Not here to hurt you.''

Tim watches his friend and comes up with an idea. He take one of the fishes he brought with him out of his bag. He took them with him because he thought that if the dragon was injured it might have not been able to collect any food and it might be hungry. If he gave the dragon the fish the dragon might not eat him and Stephanie. He slowly stands next to Stephanie and shows the fish to the dragon who moves it's head to the left and sniffs the air. It than looks at the fish, than at the prince and his friend and then at the fish again and slowly approaches. More like sneaks towards the two of them.

''I really hope that it is not going to bite your hands off.'' The prince's friend whispers in his ear.

''Thank you for putting that idea in my head.'' The prince responds.

The dragon is a few centimetres away from the fish and then in a blink of an eye opens its mouth and takes the fish from the prince's hands and eats it. When the dragon is done swallowing it is looking at their direction again.

''I think it wants more.'' Stephanie, the prince's friend says.

''I think you are right.''

''I hope you have more.'' She responds.

''I have one more.'' He returns.

''I hope that is enough.''

He throws the fish towards the dragon and it catches it in the air and eats it. Then the dragon approaches them again slowly.

''I don't have anymore.'' Prince Timothy says while the dragon is circling them again and sniffing. It is very close to them and holds its nose to Tim's bag. Tim slowly takes it from his shoulder and shows the dragon that it is empty. The dragon is so close that Stephanie cannot shake the temptation and reaches out to touch the dragon. It gets startled and snarls in response and tries to fly away but it can't and crashes lightly on the grass. It sniffs in frustration and curls up in a ball while keeping it eyes on the prince and his friend.

''Stephanie.'' The prince scolds but he must confess he also wanted to feel how the scales felt like.

They both look at the dragon again.

''I think this is our cue to leave.'' Prince Timothy says as he tears his eyes away from the dragon to look at his friend who looks determined. He know this look and it almost always gets him in trouble. When they are back at the castle his friend, Stephanie tells him that they need to help the dragon. The prince agrees but they must come up with a plan. The next day they come to the same place again where they hope the dragon still is. It doesn't come out this time so they place a fish towards the end of the open space and walk a few steps back. Slowly the black dragon approaches the fish and eats it. Each day, Stephanie and Tim repeat this process. They give the dragons fish. Every time with less space between them and the dragon. They talk to it so that it gets used to their voices. In a few days the dragon begins to trust them and eats from out of their hands, a few days later it lets them touch its head with their hands. The next time they come the dragon is already waiting for them and even greets them. They don't only feed the dragon now they also play with it. They throw away large sticks or dance with it. It seems to like music and dancing. Dancing meaning trying to follow Stephanie's movements as she dances. The dragon also likes listening to Tim reading out loud. In the end they won the dragon's trust and the dragon won theirs. They formed a sort of friendship with it.

''We should give it a name.'' Stephanie says to Tim and she is petting the black dragon on its head.

''We don't even know if it is a male or a female.'' The prince responds.

''A female.'' Stephanie notes.

''How do you know that?'' The prince raises an eyebrow.

''Call it a woman's intuition.'' He laughs at that.

''All right.'' The prince begins to think. What about the name of the person in the book I am reading right now, Cassandra?'' he asks addressing Stephanie but also looking at the dragon who looks at him with big eyes.

''Too long, Cass sounds better.'' Stephanie, his friend responds. ''Don't you think so too?'' Stephanie asks the black dragon.

She points at herself and says : ''Stephanie'' She than points at Tim. ''Tim.'' Then she points at the dragon. ''Cass?'' She says.

At first they think the dragon doesn't understand them but then the dragon nods. They then run around calling her Cass and she runs towards them. Because she now fully trusts them she allows them to put medicine on her wings so that it will heal faster. It makes it hurt less. Stephanie and Tim knew that they couldn't keep Cass here. They knew that someday Cass would leave. Go back to where she came from or fly around the world. They also should be grateful that no one has figured them out already though they think that Alfred, the doctor, has figured them out but hasn't told anyone. They knew that when her wing was healed and she could fly again she would probaly leave. Even if they knew that didn't mean goodbye hurt any less. Some tears fell and Cass though first happy to being able to fly again seemed reluctant to leave them as she saw her friends being sad. But they took a big breath and smiled and told her it was okay. She is free to go where she wants to and they won't keep her here. They have one last big group hug before Cass takes off into the sky.

They haven't seen her in two weeks. They knew it but they still couldn't do anything but hope. They even went back to the place to see if she came to visit. But she wasn't there.

''I miss her.'' Stephanie tells her friend, the prince while she is cleaning and he stands next to her.

''I know me too. But we couldn't keep her here Stephanie. She is a dragon, she is free and what if someone found out about her?''

''I know. But I still miss her. You think she misses us?''

''Maybe. I'm sorry Stephanie but I need to go now. I'm already late.''

''Yeah don't keep your fiancé waiting.''

Prince Tim sighs. He is engaged to Tamara Fox, the daughter of Duke Lucius Fox, a good friend of the king. Since Tim is too young to marry Barbara it was decided he would marry Tamara instead. Tamara is nice but she is not the one he loves. He sighs again as he looks at his blond haired friend who is cleaning the hallways of the castle.

Two months later Gotham is under the attack by Ra's al Ghul. He is the king of a neighbouring country and rumours say that he has lived for centuries. Gotham has been at war with him for a long time. An arranged marriage was supposed to end that but when king Bruce found out that Ra's Al Ghul had ulterior motives with the marriage and tried to use him for his own goals, which the king didn't agree with, he divorced with the daughter of Ra's Talia Al Ghul and sent her home. Ra's just like his daughter has never forgiven him for that and ever since the rivalry between the countries has grown. And that is why the third prince, Timothy Jackson Drake finds himself in a dangerous situation. Ra's al Ghul has attacked the castle together with his assassins. The prince is a good fighter but even he has his limits and they drove him towards a window. One assassin especially has it out for him and uses every chance he gets to attack him. The assassin is very small and the prince deduces it must be a child. There were too many assassins for him and when he defeated the tenth the eleventh jumped on him and pushed him out of the window. The prince got a hold of the window with one hand while the assassin fell down. Before the prince has a chance to pull himself up the small assassin appears looking down at him.

''Gotham has no use for you anymore since Bruce's Wayne true heir has arrived.''

The Prince has no time to process that information before the small assassin swings his sword at the prince's hand and the prince lets go out of reflex. As a result he falls down towards the ground.

 _This is it._

The prince thinks but before he pummels to his death he landed on something, not quite soft but also not that hard. Slowly he opens his eyes afraid of what he sees. What he didn't expect was seeing Cass. Brown eyes stare at him as she flies him towards a safe space. She then helps Tim and the soldiers make the assassins retreat with Ra's al Ghul who was defeated by King Bruce Wayne.

''Tim!'' His friend, Stephanie shouts as she runs towards him and gives him a hug. ''Are you alright?''

''I am fine.'' He smiles as he returns the hug. ''Cass saved me.''

Stephanie moves her gaze from the third prince and finally realizes that Cass is sitting behind Tim watching her.

''Cass!'' She shouts a she hugs the dragon and the dragon hugs her back with her wings. Tim smiles but ten hears the whispers of the soldiers muttering _dragon, what is it doing here?_ and _isn't it dangerous?_ Then he hears a voice he easily recognizes.

''Tim.'' The king, Bruce Wayne walks toward the third prince. The general, James Gordon and his daughter, lady Barbara are not far behind. The soldiers kneel.

''Are you alright?'' The king asks as he looks at his adopted son. Prince Timothy nods. ''Yeah. How are you? What did Ra's al Ghul want?'' The king's look darkens. ''I will tell you later. We must also contact your older brother.'' The king's eyes narrow then when he notices Cass and he stands on guard, ready to defend his men and son. ''What is that?''

''Cass!'' Stephanie replies from where she stands next to her dragon friend. ''And she just saved Tim's ass and helped taking down the assassins.'' She says proudly and still relieved everyone she cares about is safe and happy that Cass is back that she realizes too late to who she exactly is talking to.

The king, Bruce Wayne, is momentarily stunned by the young lady's response and looks at Tim who looks both shocked at his friend's bold response and embarrassed. James Gordon raises an eyebrow at her tone while his daughter smiles.

''I like this girl, who is she?''

''This is my friend Stephanie.'' The prince, Tim says as he stands next to her. ''This.'' He begins as he gestures towards Cassandra. ''Is a dragon we found and named Cass. She saved me and helped us defeat the assassins.''

''Cass.'' The king repeats.

Stephanie falls on the ground kneeling while apologising, finally realising to who she was talking.

''I am so sorry your majesty I didn't I ..u .''

''It is alright.'' The king says as he gestures for her to stop kneeling.

''So this dragon-''

The dragon makes an irritated sound.

''Cass.'' Tim says.

''So Cass saved you and helped you?''

Tim nods. ''She is not dangerous Bruce she can help us. Can she please stay? She is my friend.'' He pleads. The king looks him into the eyes and then looks at Cass and Stephanie.

''What does she herself think.'' The king addresses the Dragon. ''Do you want to stay here?''

Tim and Stephanie look at their friend. The dragon, Cass nods her head. The king smiles softly at the three of them and ruffles Tim's hair.

''Then it is decided though I do expect you to take care of everything that she needs and be responsible for her. I do not want any missing sheep or burned houses.''

''I promise.'' Tim nods.

''You are really going to let him keep it?'' The general asks.

''He needs more friends. '' The kings shrugs.

''Can't argue with that.'' The general smiles.

''Yeah!'' Stephanie cheers as she envelops Tim and Cass in a big, tight group hug and kisses Tim on his cheek in her enthusiasm. Then when she realises what she has done both Tim's and Stephanie's cheeks turn red and they break the group hug while Cass looks confused.

''Aah young love.'' Barbara says as she looks at them with a glint in her eyes that means she is planning something.

This is how the third dragon tale of Gotham ends. But it might just be the beginning of a great friendship that will last forever and it might be the start of something more between a certain prince and servant.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Thank you for reading. This chapter became much longer than I thought it would be. One of the reasons is that I added the bit with fighting Ra's and Cass saving Tim. At first I was just going to have her return by Tim's window when he was eating something and she was going to beg him for food with puppy dog eyes. In the end I went with this instead because I thought it would be a nice set up for introducing the character that the next chapter will be about. What do you think? Also in all honesty I thought that Cassandra's eyes were blue but I wasn't sure. On the internet on her character profile it said her eyes were green but then in a lot of comics they were brown so I changed it and went with Brown. I also added more of a Tim X Stephanie feel in it. That there relationship was more romantic than friendship. I hope you guys don't mind. That bit of Tamara Fox being Tim's fiancé was part of an idea for an arranged marriage AU and I thought well why not just put it in here. Barbara will just adopt Stephanie so that she can marry Tim. I guess another reason why this chapter is longer is because Tim had to share the spotlight with another robin and a batgirl. I also decided to add Bruce in some more. Also I didn't know if Alfred should have been a healer or doctor but I went with doctor in the end. I also tried still having it give that fairy tale vibe but it didn't really worked out that well because of the story I wanted to write. I aim for the next chapter to be around 1000 words. But then again. This chapter was supposed to be 1500 and it is more that that X 2. You probably know who will appear in the next chapter. The next chapter will not have a romantic focus though. Also to answer vi, I had already planned to write Stephanie in this. I myself have not read much with Cassie in it. Though you are right that if she was in this story she would be a dragon. I hope that Tim and Stephanie do have a kind of chemistry in here and hope that you could still enjoy it even if it isn't your ship. You guys can also see I was inspired by how to tame a dragon when I wrote this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon tales of Gotham.**

 _I do not own batman_

The young prince, his fiends & the dragon.

 **Summary:** The fourth prince of Gotham, Damian Wayne finds himself a dragon.

* * *

The fourth prince of Gotham, the youngest and the first one to carry King Bruce Wayne's blood in his veins, Damian Wayne is currently walking in a forest together with his companions. At first he was named Damian al Ghul. He is the son of the king Bruce Wayne and Princess Talia al Ghul. The arranged marriage between his parents was supposed to end the war and rivalry between the two countries but when King Bruce Wayne decided to divorce Princess Talia al Ghul because he found out Ra's had ulterior motives that didn't follow King Bruce Wayne's morals he send Princes Talia back. Even though they already had been married for over a month. Even though the marriage had been official and even though they had already consummated the marriage. That resulted into Damian being born. But when the young Prince opened his eyes for the first time his mother was already back in her own country for a long time and she and her father decided they would keep Damian a secret from his father. Bruce who refused them didn't need to know about his child. He would only get in the way of their new plan. Damian was raised just like his mother, he was raised as an assassin and didn't see his family very often. He was thought their morals and their way of life. The way they see things. By his mother he was told fantasies about how one day, after their great plan, king Bruce Wayne would see how wrong he was and would beg to be part of it. Their new country, the new world and a part of the family al Ghul.

The young´s prince mother was furious when she found out that her former husband had adopted even more children. Damian was the true heir, he had king Bruce's blood in his veins and was royalty. King Bruce had already adopted Richard before Damian was born but he left to marry so was not a threat anymore to Damian's rightful place. Then Bruce adopted Jason Todd, a street rat. Talia knew the nobles of Gotham would never accept him as their new king. They barely accepted him as a person at all. So from the beginning he wasn't really at threat. He even became nothing of a threat at all when he was killed by a Dragon known as the Joker. The King of Gotham had mourned for days and weeks and his grief clouded his judgement. You should have seen princess Talia's face when she got a letter from one of her informants that he found a boy walking around the streets who looked a lot like Jason. But that is a story for another time. A little boy named Timothy Drake helped the king in his time of grief. The king adopted him when the boys parent were killed. Only this boy was from noble lineage and from Gotham. He was also very smart and to Princes Talia's annoyance a good candidate to succeed King Bruce. Talia wouldn't stand for it. Her son deserved that throne more than anyone else. From that moment it was decided that they would attack Gotham sooner than planned and Damian would kill the boy and take his rightful place next to his father.

But when that fateful day arrived he failed in succeeding his mission. The third prince of Gotham, Timothy Drake, had a dragon who saved him. Emperor Ra's al Ghul was defeated by King Bruce and they had to retreat. That attack had revealed their secrets to the King. The king of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, was smart and he figured out that the child that tried to kill his third son had to be his child with Talia that he never knew about. He was furious that no one told him but he also blamed himself. Ra's al Ghul was weakened by his defeat and other people seeking power and riches took their chance and killed him. This time for good. The empire was crumbling. Fractions were fighting each other and enemies were looking to invade. It was not a safe place for her child so Princess Talia sent her son to King Bruce who had demanded to meet him. Princes Talia had come up with a plan. Sent her son Damian to Gotham to keep him safe and get rid of the third prince.

But prince Damian failed to do that. He underestimated the third prince, Timothy Drake and the love people had for him. The king didn't know how to handle Damian who was very arrogant but also scared inside because he didn't know what his place was anymore. There was no trust between father and son. Even though the king trusted his other sons. It made Damian jealous and even more angry. Luckily the first prince of Gotham, Richard Grayson, returned to his old home and helped the King out. He was able to make his way into the youngest prince's heart. It took a lot of time and patience and long conversations and tries but now things between the royal family are much better. Even though it saddens King Bruce that his oldest son has a better relationship with his fourth son than himself. That was one of the reasons Damian was very upset that first prince Richard needed to return back to his wife and child. But they write and visit as much as they can. In the end Gotham became Damian's home. His family became people he trusted and loved even if his rivalry with the third prince never died down. So when his mother, princess Talia returned for him when the empire was stable again he refused and stayed with his father much to his mother's anger. Damian officially became the fourth prince of Gotham.

While thinking about his brothers there is one thing that the young prince noticed. They all have a dragon. Prince Timothy has a dragon named Cass who is awesome. He also is friends with two other dragons. Though one is actually a human who can transform into a dragon and the other is a dragon who can transform into a human. To be precise the human is actually an Amazon. Her name is Cassie. She is the younger sister of Donna. Also an Amazon who can transform into a dragon who is friends with his oldest and favourite brother, Prince Richard. The dragon who can transform into a human is called Conner in human speech. How he came to be is also a story for another time but King's Bruce Wayne's friend, Clark Kent is his father and is also a Dragon who can transform into a human. Then there is his father's other friend, Diana, who is also an Amazon who can transform into a dragon. In short Damian is the only one in their family who doesn't have a dragon. That makes prince Damian jealous. He also wants a dragon. Prince Richard has told him that dragons are not pets. Not like his dog, cow or cat. That they don't 'own' them.. Damian understands that. He knows that there are different kinds of dragons with different intelligence levels and instincts. But even his supposed death brother, former prince Jason, has a dragon. Damian wants one to. Some people might think his pet, Goliath is a dragon and they are right. And he loves him. But it is still different then the dragons of his brothers and father.

Like told earlier, the young prince is in a forest. He is on a quest with his companions. Though everyone calls them his friends. They got word that a beast is destroying the woods that are between the kingdom of Gotham and Metropolis. His father, the king of Gotham, sent fourth prince Damian to see what was going on. Prince Damian has been asking for chances to prove himself for a while now. The prince however did take his most trusted people with him because otherwise Prince Richard would be worried. He has taken with him his friend Colin, who is part giant. So he is a lot taller than Prince Damian. He also brought the magician Suren with him and Maya, a human who has the ability to make herself invisible.

Before they went on this quest they first met with a witch named Raven. Rumours say that she is part demon. She pointed them to the place the beast would be. She smirked at Prince Damian and said that this would be an encounter that he would not forget. They have arrived at the place the witch pointed them to and they see traces of things being burned and destroyed.

''It could be a dragon.'' Colin says. ''Would explain the trees being burned.''

''A small one.'' Young prince Damian notes.

They move forward and hear something. Suddenly prince Damian pushes his friends down so they aren't hid by the fire that is breathed above their heads.

''We are being attacked!'' Maya shouts.

Suren fires a magic spell but by the sound of it the creature has evaded it. Damian throws knifes at it as it is trying to get away.

''Hey stop that!'' They hear someone say. Damian follows the sound. Up on the branch of a tree there sits a small dragon. It must be a child. It has red scales on his back and blue scales on his belly. It scowls at Damian. Prince Damian smirks. A dragon. The dragon looks wary as Damian slowly creeps closer. Damian gestures for his friends to scatter. Maya makes herself invisible and Colin and Suren follow her.

''Stop following me!'' The small dragon growls.

''You attacked us.'' Damian states calmly. ''Why?'' he inquires.

''It was an accident.'' The young dragon sighs as he swings his tail back and forth. Prince Damian raises an eyebrow in disbelief. ''You breathed fire at us.''

''No I breathed fire at nothing in particular!'' The dragon defends himself. ''You guys just so happened to be there but I didn't meant to hit you I just didn't notice you.'' The dragon looks away.'' I am sorry.''

''A dragon who apologizes and talks, interesting. Those are rare.''

The dragon huffs. ''And what are you suppose to be, a dwarf?'' He teases, looking at Damian.

The young prince scowls and wants to lash out but he knows it wouldn't do any good. He takes a calming breath. He needs to follow the plan.

''I am human.''

''Still pretty small.'' The dragon continues.

''You should look at yourself, you are not that big yourself. Especially not for a dragon.'' Damian shoots back while crossing his arms.

''I can still grow.''

''So can I.''

''But I am taller than you.'' The dragon exclaims.

''Because you are a dragon.'' The young prince concedes. ''And only when you stand on your behind legs. ''He smirks. The dragon narrows his eyes. They keep on bickering and that is what the fourth prince was going for. While he was the distracting the dragon, the dragon wouldn't notice his friends sneaking up behind him. Dragon's have much better senses then a human. Even if Maya made herself invisible the small dragon should still be able to smell her. If he paid attention to his surroundings which he wasn't. A big mistake.

''Aah!'' The dragon screams as Maya successfully throws a metallic chain around him, capturing him in it. The chain has a magic spell on it that is Suren's so the dragon can't easily break them. Magic is a weakness of dragons after all. Maya gives the other end of the chain to Colin. With the strength that comes from his heritage of being part giant he pulls the dragon out of the three on the ground. Damian is not afraid that the dragon is injured. After all those scales are very thick and a dragon doesn't get hurt easily. Especially a dragon that can talk. They are much harder to injury then dragons that do not talk.

''Ouch'' Hey! what are you doing?'' The dragon lays on the ground and prince Damian steps in front of him. His friends also walk out of the shadows and they circle the dragon.

''Capturing you.'' Maya responds.

''Why?''

''Look around you, you have demolished this place. Look what you did to the plants, the homes of animals.'' prince Damian lectures.

The dragon looks around confused but then realization appears on his face and he looks sad, apologetic and ashamed. ''I didn't mean to do that.'' Blue eyes stare at Damian. ''I just wanted to practise my powers so that I wouldn't destroy anything. I thought the forest was a good option.'' He looks away.

''Well it isn't.'' Colin says.

''What are you going to do with me?'' The dragon asks, noticing he can't get out of the chains while struggling against them.

''Taking you to my home of course.'' Prince Damian answers.

''What? No way I am not going to your home I am going to my own!'' The dragon trashes.

''You have no choice. Since you cannot get your powers under control and don't know how to train and practise I will teach you.'' The fourth prince states.

''I have been doing fine on my own.'' The dragon argues.

Damian just gestures to the half destroyed forest.

''All right maybe not that fine. But I am not going to be your prisoner!''

Suddenly the five of them feel a change in the air. When they look up they see a big red and blue dragon flying towards them.

''Haha that is my dad now you guys will get punished.'' The dragon smiles.

Damian reaches to his pocket. A piece of rock that is the second weakness of such a dragon is in it.

''Oh no I wasn't allowed to be here I will get punished too.'' The dragon continues.

It seems like something is on the head of the big red/blue dragon. The dragon has a big metal chain on his neck which has a S on it. Damian recognises it.

''What are we going to do Damian? '' Colin asks and also his other companions look at him for a plan. But before he can answer a big flash of light envelops the dragon. Damian knows about that dragon his father has told him. That dragon is called Kal-El but he is not just any dragon. This dragon can disguise himself as a human. In his human form he is called Clark Kent and he is the king of Metropolis. One of Gotham's allies and a friend of his father. Damian focuses his attention back on the small dragon in front of him. They have the same colour scheme how could he have missed that? This must be his son than, the prince of Metropolis Jonathan Kent. Prince Damian gets startled out of his thoughts by a man's voice.

''If you know what's good for you, you leave my son alone.'' From out of the shadows of the trees a tall man appears with black hair and blue eyes. Damian and his team don't make a move to let the small dragon go.

''Damian.'' Make that two tall men, with black hair and blue eyes who step out of the shadows of the trees.

''Father.'' Prince Damian greets and his friends kneel.

''Let the dragon go.'' Reluctantly Prince Damian gives his friends a sign and Suren dispels the magic spell and Colin removes the chains. The dragon hurries away from them towards his father.

''Dad!''

''Jon you are in trouble too. I told you not to leave home and use your powers.'' The king of Metropolis scolds his son.

''Damian.'' His father begins but Prince Damian cuts him off. '' I didn't do anything wrong. You send me on this quest to find the creature that was destroying the forest.''

His father, King Bruce Wayne sighs. ''I know. But when you realised he wasn't a threat you should have handled it differently.''

''You mean throwing fire at us is not considered a threat?'' Maya raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips as she stands up.

King Clark looks at his son. ''It was an accident.'' Prince Jonathan responds. ''I was trying to learn to control my powers.'' The dragon mutters as he looks away from his father. King Clark sighs and uses his hands to make his son look at him. ''I am sorry for neglecting you. I just don't want you to get hurt. But I was too busy to help you.''

''I'm sorry too. I truly didn't want to destroy the forest!''

''I know that.'' King Clark responds.

''What are you doing here anyways father? You didn't think I could handle it?'' The fourth prince of Gotham inquires from his father as he crosses his arms.

''That is not it. I was meeting with Clark and I told him about the forest being destroyed. He told me that his son went away sometimes with no one knowing where he was and Clark didn't want to invade his son's privacy. I got suspicious and asked him to try to hear if he knew where his son was and where mine was. He heard that his son was in danger and that you were close so I came with him.''

''So what happens now?'' The small dragon asks.

''Well...'' King Clark begins. ''Me and Bruce have talked about it and..''

''We decided that this was a great opportunity for you two to learn and to strengthen the relationship between our two countries. '' King Bruce continues.

''We decided that Damian will help you, Jon, with your training and together you will help healing the forest.'' King Clark finishes.

''Really? I can train?'' The dragon's eyes go big as his father nods.

"I do not mind me training him but why should I help heal the forest?'' Prince Damian asks.

''Didn't you want me to trust you with more things? This is a chance to prove yourself.'' King Bruce states.

''Very well I will accept it this chance.''

''But Dad.'' The dragon argues. ''Do you really think that dwarf could help me?''

His father raises an eyebrow at the dwarf comment but decided to ignore it. ''Yes I am sure. Well then I think it is time to officially introduce our sons to each other.'' The king of metropolis focuses his attention towards Damian. ''This is my son Jonathan Kent.''

''It is Jon.'' The dragon says.

''This is my son Damian Wayne.'' King Bruce says. He gives his son's shoulder a squeeze and Damian takes it as a hint to stretch out his hand for a handshake. The small dragon also gets enveloped by a light and transforms into a human. He has blue eyes and black hair just like his father. He walks towards Damian and takes his hand to shake it.

''Told you I was taller than you.'' He smirks.

''Taller yes. But smarter? No.'' Damian returns.

And that is how the fourth dragon tale of Gotham ends but where the friendship between Fourth Prince of Gotham, Damian Wayne and Second prince of Metropolis Jonathan Kent begins. With many many many more adventures and stories to follow.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy this month. This chapter was so hard to write because I just couldn't think of a plot. So in the beginning I was just kind of writing everything that had happened in this universe and some background information. It was only when I was already 1200 words in that I thought of an idea for the plot of this chapter. There had to be a dragon in it so I thought about kryptonians and that they could be dragons. So then I thought that Damian and Jon could meet. That was the basis for this idea. I added Damian's friend from son of batman and Colin because I thought they deserved some love. In the end it became so much longer than it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be 1000/1500 words. But I decided to keep what I had written in the beginning because otherwise it would go to waste. I put the little bit of Raven in it because in my arranged marriage AU Damian gets engaged with Raven. The Raven from the animated movie teen titans where she is around Damian's age. I hope you guys don't mind that it became so long? I actually also forgot about the fairy tale vibe I was going for but I tried to fix it. So actually this was supposed to be the last chapter but I am thinking of writing another much shorter one sort of like an epilogue. Would you guys be interested in reading that? I am also very interested in what you guys think of this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon's tales of Gotham**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

''Good morning Duke.'' Stephanie greets the newest adopted son of King Bruce Wayne as she makes her way towards the castle.

''Good morning Stephanie.'' He returns. He looks at the castle. It looks even bigger up-close. Even though he has been adopted for a few weeks now he still isn't used to living in the castle. After the purple dragon known as Joker killed his parents and hundreds of others with his breath King Bruce took him in. His parents were simple farmers and they lives in a quiet rural area. Only Duke survived. The king felt guilty since the protection of his people is his responsibility and he failed. Duke doesn't blame the king but he does want to kill the dragon that killed everyone in his village except him. That is why he is training with the king.

He and Stephanie make their way to the smith that makes all the weapons for the soldiers in the castle. Duke goes there to pick up his newly made weapon. Stephanie accompanies him so that he won't get lost and to make small talk with the new apprentice of the smith.

''Here to pick up your new weapon?'' Harper, said apprentice gives a grin.

Duke nods.

Bruce found her and her younger brother stealing food. When he tried to catch her to talk to her she attacked him with a weapon she made herself. Bruce was impressed with the weapon and took her and her brother to the castle so that she could work as an apprentice of the smith. She gets along well with Stephanie and Lady Barbara. Duke leaves Stephanie with Harper to gossip towards the training ground.

Luke, the son of Lucius Fox, King's Bruce most trusted advisor is already there. They are training partners. He is not the only one. Prince Richard and Prince Timothy are there to, sparring. Cass is watching them. Damien is somewhere in the Castle with Jon and his crew. Probaly bothering the poor staff of the castle.

Last year King Bruce married a woman called Selina. The whole kingdom was in an uproar because she wasn't a noble. But Bruce didn't waver and married her. Damien wasn't happy about it but he warmed up towards her into the end. The fact that Lady Selina had lots of kittens probably had something to do with it.

That is why all his son's, even his supposed death son Prince Jason, are at the castle. Selina is pregnant and the baby can be born anytime. Prince Jason is with the Butler and grandfather figure in the kitchen where Princess Starfire and Artemis are talking. Bizarro, a being made by the wizard Luthor is with them, quietly eating the food Prince Jason and Alfred Pennyworth, the butler and grandfather figure prepared.

The cousin of the King is also at the castle. Princess Kate is helping with kingdom affairs so that King Bruce has time to spend with his wife.

The whole family is together and is living happily ever after. That is how the last tale of a dragon's tale ends.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So...not my greatest chapter but I had in my mind that I wanted to make a chapter like this and show some light on the other batfamily members. I am slowly getting back at writing and wanted to finish some stories.


End file.
